fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elffin
Elphin (エルフィン Erufin) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. He is a bard who fights for the rebellion in the Western Islands. He joins Roy's army when they save the villagers from the corrupt Etrurians and their hired bandits. In the army, he can play the role of a fortune teller or of a Bard depending on the route. He originally hides his true identity from Roy as a bard, because he is really the prince of Etruria, Mildain, that was said to have died by falling from horseback. In reality though, he was hit by a poisonous arrow and was nearly assassinated. The poison still causes him to be blind for moments. He only reveals who he really is to a few people, including Douglas and Klein. Cecilia recognizes him because of a scar on his right shoulder. When they were younger, Klein was his best friend; he was a bit older than Klein and he wanted him to be his brother, but Klein refused, for he had wanted to be his knight. Elphin is also very effeminate, confusing Fae (in their support conversations) who believed he was a girl since he was 'pretty'. He makes a cameo appearance in chapter 18 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. In Game Recruitment In Chapter 9: The Misty Isles, there are two villages in the north; if you go to the one on the west or neither of them, then you go to chapter 10A. If you go to the village to the east, then you go to chapter 10B. If you go to Chapter 10A, then Lalam will join you and Elphin serves as your fortune teller. If you go to chapter 10B, then Elphin will join you in chapter 11B as a Bard. Base Stats |Bard | Light |1 |15 |1 |3 |10 |11 |4 |1 |6 |5 | - | Vulnerary Angelic Robe Blue Gem |} Growth Rates |80% |5% |5% |65% |65% |25% |55% |} Supports *Perceval *Fae *Douglas *Klein *Cecilia Overview Elphin's purpose is the same as Lalum, to refresh units so they can move again. Stat-wise, Elphin is able to take more damage than his counterpart with higher HP, defence and resistance, but his Speed and luck are lower than Lalum. Character Ending Elphin - Seer of Truth (真実を見る者 Shinjitsu wo miru mono) *After the war, Elphin disappeared without a word. Several months later, an official announcement was made in Etruria that Prince Mildain was alive. The prince that hid his identity to help General Roy in the war... That story is now a favorite among bards and writers. Etymology Elffin ap Gwyddno (also spelled Elphin) was a poet from Welsh mythology. Mildain is a mistranslation of Myrddin, a prophet from Welsh legend who is considered the most important prototype for the modern image of Merlin. Gallery File:ElphinFE6.png|Elphin's portrait in Binding Blade File:Douglas in the rain.png|Douglas saving Elphin in the rain along with Lalum. File:ElphinManga.jpg|Elphin's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters